The Ancient Ninja
by Zagger the Bloody Angel
Summary: It has been twenty years since he has been deserted here in a world he didn't know anything about. Now he knows much of the world, but will that be enough to save it? One thing is for sure though, it is going to be a wild ride.
1. Chapter 1

I Do Not Own Naruto or Final Fantasy VII

* * *

(Naruto's Point of View)

Well, this sucks. My luck have it, I get screwed over by the worst possible fate. Despite learning how to control Kyuubi and combining its power with my own, I failed to stop Madara and Sasuke. …Well, I guess failed isn't the right term.

It turns out I succeed to an extant. Madara will never get his hands on Kyuubi now as the bastard attempted to drag both Sasuke and I to his world and Kyuubi didn't want that to happen. So instead a wormhole opened and all three of us got dragged in and separated, the three of us most likely being sent to different dimensions altogether.

But at the moment, that doesn't really matter. I have now been sent to a world much different from mine.

I guess I should have seen it coming, being thrown into a wormhole and all; but there is hardily any similarities between this world and mine. The only one is that this world has ninjas. Well, there were boats to and people spoke in a language I speak… But that is about it… I think.

Monsters roaming the country side, giant multi-colored birds are used for transportation, people use these weird orb things to get stronger and apparently people use the world's energy to have power in their homes instead of natural resources like coal and such other materials.

Now that I think about it, none of those are really that odd. Outside of those giant yellow chickens and draining the world's energy for electricity, the rest sounded like things we did in my world. I just wasn't use to things here and it was going to take a while to get adjusted while I search for a way back to my world.

To make things worse, after a few months I realized the fox was no longer within me. I know, I should have realized it was gone before but I didn't notice its presence had disappeared. How I realized it wasn't there was actually kind of humorous.

I ended up running into this weird monster that petrified me and I ended up in my mind as I did so many times when my life was in danger. Then I noticed that Kyuubi wasn't in the cage and I began to panic, thinking that it had escaped. My first reaction was that it also was separated from me when I passed through the wormhole, but I would have felt that.

Then I found odd was that there was a crimson materia, the orbs that made people stronger in this world, floating in the stagnant water. I don't know how it got there, but it left a pit in my stomach. That meant the fox was indeed in this world, I just didn't know if this orb was it or if it was free to roam around here.

Things were even stranger when I was able to bring it out of my mind and was still holding it and no longer petrified. That kind of crept me out, but I decided not to think too much on it and simply pocketed it and killed the damn monster.

I really had no use of it for now, except that things like petrifaction and the likes didn't affect me. While I didn't understand how everything in this world worked, I kind of figure that would be useful.

"Well, at least I don't have to worry about the Akatsuki in this world." I chirped, trying to make myself feel a little better as I roamed around, looking for anyway back to my world.

It really didn't work. I missed everyone back home. I just hope there is a way back. But now it has been more then twenty years and I've realized something.

It is going to take more then hope to get me back to my world.

(Naruto's Point of View End)

* * *

"It is beautiful, isn't it?" Aeris hummed as she worked in her garden inside the chapel, liking to spend most of her time here.

Naruto smiled and nodded as he looked at the variety of the flowers. Aeris really did a green thumb as he had long thought that it was impossible to grow plants within Midgar, especially in the slums. "I would say. I just still don't understand why you don't sell them for more then a gil as you could get more."

Aeris simply shook her head as she continued tending to the flowers. "Now that wouldn't be right. It isn't hard for me to grow these, so there is no need to charge more. …Besides, while my mother appreciates the money, it isn't why I do this you know?"

"Yeah, I know. You do it to enrich people's lives." Naruto responded as he sat down in a pew before lying down and closing his eyes. "Wake me if anything happens or if the Turks show up again so I can deal with them."

Looking up and seeing Naruto was going to take a nap, Aeris bit her lip as she forced a frown. Standing up and moving towards him, she placed her hands on her hips as she looked down at him. "Oh, some bodyguard you are. Taking a nap in the middle of the job."

"Hey, I take naps in all my jobs. I've even taken a nap while fighting some monsters. You know what happened? They ran off, hoping I wouldn't wake up and finish them off." Naruto commented as he kept his eyes firmly shut, not going to look at Aeris as he knew she was putting on her best pouting face.

She was good at those. That was how she hired him in the first place!

Indeed Aeris was using that face before she started to laugh. While she only had known Naruto for a few weeks since she hired him to guard her, he was always humorous and had a lot of good stories to tell. She had a hard time believing a lot of them, but nonetheless they were funny. "Oh, so when was this?"

"A few years back when I was training my pupil. She just stole all of my materia and I was chasing her when these freaking dragon creatures came out of no where and tried to petrify me. They failed horribly and since I had stayed up the whole week before and had been running for a while, I was extraordinarily tired." Naruto began as he went back down memory lane, not that it was too long ago.

"So I used a fear technique of mine and scared them half to death before passing out on my feet. The next thing I know is when I awoke, my pupil was watching over me before bragging that she chased them off. Seeing that she is a compulsive liar, I'm pretty sure they just ran off." Naruto finished up as he chuckled as he knew his pupil was very boisterous, reminding him much of himself when he was young.

Hearing Aeris join him as she laughed lightly, Naruto shook his head and opened his eyes to see Aeris had taken a seat next to him. "I see, so what happened to her?"

"Eh, I left her in the wilderness for a survival test. I've been meaning to check up on her, but I'm sure she's fine after everything I've taught her. Besides, I left her in an area were the monsters are not very strong." Naruto answered as before yawning as he sat up and stretched his arms. "So are you ready to leave or do you want to go somewhere?"

"I've just got a little bit more to do. …And I figured we could get something to eat before you take me home, if those guys don't show up again." Aeris responded softly as she really wanted to pay back Naruto for all he had done for her so far.

When she met him, he accidentally tripped her and her flower basket was trampled over by the people walking around them. Naruto of course apologized and asked if there was a way to repay her, as if he knew the flowers were precious to her. It just happened the guys in the suits arrived and she asked for him to guard her.

And Naruto did just that, easily fending them off when they were cornered and safely returning her home. Yet he arrived the next day to make sure she was still okay. She was sure he was just being courteous and said she was fine and went on her way but ran into the suits later in the day. But Naruto was there to help her again.

The difference was Naruto warned them he wouldn't hold back and when they still tried to kidnap her, he completely decimated them. While he didn't kill them, she was sure there was a lot of broken bones and internal bleeding after he was done.

After they retreated, Aeris asked if he was following her and he admitted he was, but he had verbally agreed that he would be her guard and he didn't leave till a job was done. She felt indignant that he was following her and told him off that she didn't need him to guard her anymore until he explain who the men were coming after her were.

Aeris eventually agreed to him guarding her, mainly because he would whether or not she wanted him to, and worked out a way to pay him. She let him sleep in their spare room and he was fine. The main reason for that being that he didn't want to fork over the gil to stay in an inn.

There was also the fact that he was good company and her mother liked him as he kept a lot of suitors from hitting on her, which a lot of people were doing lately. He was _very_ _convincing_…

"That's fine. It has been a while since I hurt them, so they might come back if they didn't get my message. Though I doubt they'll stop. The Turks don't give up, so I know they'll keep coming after you. It is their job, after all." Naruto responded as he stood up and tilted his head side to side to stimulate his neck.

Nodding, Aeris had just passed Naruto when he suddenly grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back, just behind him. "What…?"

A loud crack sounded through the entire chapel before debris of the building began to fall. Then a body plummeted and hit the ground, right in the middle of her flower garden.

Aeris immediately ran over to the body that fell through the roof to see it was a young man with blonde spiky hair, similar to Naruto's but with more pronounced spikes and one that just stood out more then the others. Gazing over him, she wasn't really an expert on injuries but she had a good feeling that he was hurt and turned to Naruto.

Naruto, however, was simply looking through the roof whole with a slightly askew mouth that was grimacing as he looked down at the downed man. "Fuck… What kind of body does this guy have? He fell from the plates above, went through a roof and has the luck to land on the only grass patch in Midgar? And he didn't even bruise? What the hell? I mean damn… That is like a couple hundred feet at least, right? …Right?"

Needless to say Naruto was clueless and just spouting off whatever was coming to his mind. The bright side was that he gave her a make-shift report on his status. He was okay, somehow, and that meant they could move him if he wasn't going to wake.

But the thing was he was already beginning to show signs of regaining consciousness, which was sending Naruto off into a whole new rant with one word that caught her attention. "What the…? Come on! Really, this guy is already gaining conscious? What is he, a modified version of a SOLDIER?"

SOLDIER. That brought back a lot of memories. But she didn't really have the time to think about them as it seemed he had awoken and slowly began to sit up. "Are you okay? You took quite a nasty fall."

"Nasty is an understatement." Naruto grumbled as he took a step back, seeing the guy was alright. He wasn't too young so he couldn't call him kid yet at the same time he wasn't old enough to be called a man. So guy worked until he learned a name as he really didn't like using teen or young man as they just sounded weird…

Ignoring Naruto's grumblings as he was still stuck on him not even being scratched from such a fall, Aeris smiled brightly at the blonde in purple as he looked at her. "I'm fine… I've been hurt a lot worse then this. …Wait, I remember you? You were that girl I bought the flower from yesterday."

While Naruto tilted his head, trying to remember the events of yesterday as it was kind of hectic with AVALANCHE taking out a reactor, Aeris smiled and nodded as she immediately remembered him. It wasn't his face or even his hair she remembered, it was his eyes. They had the same glow as _he did…_

Shaking that thought out of her head, Aeris stood up before taking a step back and grimacing as she began to see the damage he had caused. "Yeah, I'm Aeris and this is my guard, Naruto."

"And you kind of fell and still are sitting in her flower garden." Naruto blandly commented as he looked down at the other blonde, crossing his arms as he tried to appear more like a bouncer, a job he had been doing a lot of lately as it was good money.

Looking down, the other blonde immediately jumped up and out of the small garden in the center of a church. "Sorry about that… Um, I'm Cloud. …Is there anything I can do to repay you?"

"This is starting to look familiar…" Naruto started before Aeris hushed him as she clearly knew what he meant by that.

Aeris simply smiled as she held her hands behind her back as she tilted side to side. "You could walk me home after I fix everything up here. These flowers are quite resilient because this is a sacred place, so it won't be hard to recover them."

Seeing that it was rather reasonable, Cloud nodded. "Sure, but may I ask why? You do have a bodyguard."

"Oh, it isn't that I doubt his abilities, after all he has already saved my life a few times." Aeris responded as she began to tend to the flowers in the area, seeing which ones she could salvage and which ones she would turn to mulch so the others could grow better. "I just wanted to walk home with you. …Your remind me of someone."

While Cloud tilted his head at Aeris before nodding, Naruto frowned. He had learned in the last few weeks that she had a boyfriend that had been a part of SOLDIER. A look into his fellow blonde's eyes clearly told him he was a SOLDIER, so it was possible she was reminded him of her boyfriend.

Deciding not to take this too seriously as Aeris was very kind and trusted almost anyone at first glance, Naruto turned from them before and began to walk to the door way before he stopped and groan. "We have more company coming, Aeris. This time not friendly."

"Alright, just let me finish up here and we'll be out of here." Aeris responded as she fixed up her garden while Cloud walked over to Naruto hearing there could be trouble.

Just then a man with spiky red hair that was so awkward that it made Cloud's and Naruto's look normal walked into the entrance of the chapel and sighed. He had a feeling the blonde that sent them packing would still be with her, but they had prepared for him. Now there was someone new.

Cloud immediately recognized the man thanks to his outfit as only one organization wore a simple black suit. "Shit! What are the Turks doing here?"

Ignoring him for the moment, Naruto pulled out a scroll before releasing a staff and tossed it behind him to Aeris, who easily caught it as she stood up, finished with her work. "They've been chasing me for a while… I'm sorry, but may I ask for you help escape? I rather not fight today."

As Cloud nodded, Naruto took a step backwards before tilting his head that way. "There's a room in the back and a set of stairs. Thanks to your entrance, you just created a way to escape at the top."

"I don't think so." The Turk responded as he pulled out a pistol and aimed straight for Naruto, not wanting him to even get close as three soldiers entered the chapel behind him. "We're going to take the girl one way or another."

Shaking his head as people had a tendency to threaten him with guns, Naruto grinned making Aeris realize what was about to happen as she spoke and snapped her eyes shut. "Cloud, close your eyes!"

Suddenly two tags at the entrance of the chapel went of, bathing the entire room in a bright light and blinding all those that could not close their eyes fast enough.

Naruto led Aeris, who was leading a staggering Cloud as he rubbed his eyes furiously, to the back room. Not hesitating, he jumped the gap before turning back to Aeris and Cloud. Cloud easily made the jump, not being too horribly affected by the flash as he managed to close his eyes and turn away before he got the full dosage.

Aeris, however, was a little apprehensive as she didn't exactly have the same capacity as they did. Her hesitation nearly cost her as the solider, who apparently had shades on as did the Turk, were able to recover quickly and chased them into the room just as Aeris made the jump.

Quickly forming three clones that scaled the roof quickly and made it to the support beams, Naruto hurried Aeris up the stairs with Cloud as they began shooting at them before covering her and ducking to avoid the bullets. "Why in the hell are they shooting? Damn idiots…"

Just then, three barrels suddenly rolled off the support beams and struck each soldier shooting, shattering on impact and knocking them out cold.

Surprised at what happened, Cloud didn't let it affect his judgment as he quickly stood up and made it to the support struts with Naruto and Aeris behind him. Seeing the hole he created from falling in and that he somehow didn't hit the rafter right underneath it and destroy it, he jumped out with Aeris following.

Naruto, however, stopped before sticking his tongue out and blowing a raspberry at the Turk below. "So sorry for foiling you again, Reno! Maybe next time, huh?"

Down below, the Turk known as Reno simply twitched at Naruto's action before flipping him the bird as he followed his target and left through the hole in the church, blending in with the background like a chameleon. Damn he hated that blonde… Why didn't President Shinra just pay him to help them again as it was simply easier when he was on their side?

Looking at the three soldiers he knocked out, Reno groaned as he rubbed his temple. "Goddamn him… How am I suppose to explain what happened this time? …I need a drink."

* * *

"Hey, wait up!" Aeris yelled out as Cloud made each jump from roof to roof look easy. Obviously it wasn't as Aeris had to take her time to make sure she made it, sometimes having to make a running jump just to barely land on the edge.

Stopping and turning to Aeris, waiting for her, Cloud began looking around as he noticed Naruto was no longer there. "What the… Where did Naruto go?"

Jumping besides Cloud, Aeris shrugged her shoulders as she knew Naruto was watching them, more specifically her. "Oh he's around, that much I am sure of. He's just giving us space as I asked you to walk me home."

"How can you be so sure? I mean he could be working with the Turks…" Cloud started to question before Aeris silenced him.

"He's worked for them before as he's admitted that to me, but once he gives a vow he won't break it no matter what. That's how I know he won't betray me. And to how I know he is around, I've seen him literally disappear right before my eyes yet still be around if I need him." Aeris interrupted as she trusted Naruto completely.

While Cloud wasn't entirely convinced, he would go along with it as she seemed to have confidence in him. Besides, it really didn't matter that much to him. Aeris seemed like a nice person and he didn't really want to see someone like her hurt.

"Hey, do you have any materia?" Aeris suddenly asked him, making cloud nearly double over as he hadn't expected that question.

"Yeah, mostly everyone does nowadays thanks to the Shinra Corporation as they give people the ability to use spells like fire, lighting and even cure." Cloud responded as he showed her a Fire Materia he had with him before putting it up.

Nodding as that was true, especially seeing Naruto's collection, Aeris gripped her necklace and showed Cloud a small orb of materia. "Well, you see I have this white one and it is rather special. It does absolutely nothing. I even gave Naruto it for a while to see if he could use it and he couldn't do anything with it."

Looking mildly surprised at that, Cloud nodded as he examined it for a moment. "That doesn't mean it is useless. It still might be good for something, but you just don't know what it is. There is probably someone out there that knows how to use it."

Aeris shook her head as put her necklace back where it was. "If there was anyone that knew how to use it, it would be my mother. She was the one that gave it to me… But even if it doesn't do anything, it makes me feel safe."

Understanding that feeling, Cloud almost smiled as he examined Aeris. "Hm, something bugs me. …Why would the Turks be chasing you? While they are a jack of all trades, they are normally used to scout for possible candidates for SOLDIER. And while I don't know you too much, I doubt they want you for the SOLDIER program."

"Naruto's already told me as much, but yeah it is kind of weird. I don't know why they are chasing me but I do know I don't want to be caught by those people if it turns out they want me for something really bad." Aeris responded as she placed her hands behind her back and tilted her head at him as she wiggled side to side.

While most people would see this action as cute, or some sort of erotic dance, Cloud shook his head as he was all but immune to it. After all, Tifa made pretty much any guy immune to getting charmed. At first look she was a looker, but the next she was knocking your lights out for checking her out…

"Alright, let's get going. They might try and follows us. …Where are we anyways?" Cloud commented as he looked around, not entirely sure where he was as he had never been to this part of Midgar.

"Oh, we're in Sector Five." Aeris answered before lining up her jump to the next roof top and landing directly on it, stumbling a little as she lost her balanced.

Shaking his head, Cloud followed suit and passed her as he jumped from house to house before using some of the junk laying around in the slums to get to the ground. That was when Aeris shouted at him. "Slow down… I'm not exactly the active type you know."

"Well, at least we know now they aren't after you to be a SOLDIER." Cloud joked around as he found it rather humorous that she ran out of breath so quickly.

Aeris simply huffed at him as she caught her breath and turned away indigently. Then her face dropped slightly as the thought that had been bugging her came back. "Cloud… Were you ever part of SOLDIER?"

"Yes, at one point I was. How did you know?" Cloud responded as he was very surprised that she was able to identify that he was once a SOLDIER. Sure other people knew, but that was because he told them he was.

Turning back to him, Aeris simply looked into his eyes, seeing the unearthly glow within them. "It's your eyes. They glow just like his did…"

Now seeing how she immediately knew he was a part of SOLDIER, as the eyes were dead give-aways, Cloud was actually curious about whom this guy was. "Yeah, the glow in our eyes is a sign that we've been infused with Mako, marking us as SOLDIERS. …But it sounds like you knew one of us. Maybe I know him?"

Shaking her head, as Aeris didn't want to talk about that anymore and wished Naruto would intervene on their privacy now, she sighed before beginning to walk forward. "Come on. My home isn't too far from here and it is getting late. I bet my mom is getting worried."

Following her, they passed by a small residential area with a few people living there before arriving at a lone house. Cloud's jaw dropped as it seemed plant life was growing plenteously throughout the entire area. Not only did the garden where Aeris' grew her flowers, the plant life around where she lived grew. Did her presence just cause plants to grow?

Laughing at Cloud's reaction, Aeris shook her head before inviting him inside, holding the door open. "Thank you for walking with me… You can come on in and rest for a little while if you want. I'm sure my mother won't mind too much."

Slowly recovering from the sight, Cloud followed Aeris into her home as Aeris ran in and loudly announced her arrival. "Mom, I'm home and I brought a friend!"

A brown haired woman in her forties came walking down the stairs wearing simple clothing with an apron, possibly because she was cleaning. "I see that. Where is Naruto?"

"I'm right here!" Naruto boisterously announced, suddenly appearing besides Cloud with as if he had been there the entire time. No smoke or anything. He just appeared. And the fact that he was standing on the ceiling didn't help anything.

Cloud nearly screamed as he jumped away from Naruto. He hadn't been that scared in years and Naruto definitely ended that streak. Looking at him, clutching his heart, Cloud yelled at him. "Where in the hell did you come from? And how are you fucking standing on the ceiling?"

"Science fiction!" Naruto stated with an amused tone as he scared the SOLDIER. He just loved messing with people like that.

"Language please… And Naruto, don't scare our guests like that." Aeris' mother commented while Aeris literally fell onto her butt, laughing at Cloud's reaction as she had planned on Naruto scaring him, hence her opening the door before inviting Cloud inside.

Naruto only chuckled as he dropped down, flipping in mid air to land on his feet. "Sorry about that Elmyra. Aeris kind of gave me the signal when she left the door opened and made that invitation signal."

"Don't drag me into this! I don't want to get into trouble!" Aeris screamed at Naruto, flailing around as she stated seated on the floor hearing Naruto as she just got over her fit of laughter.

Shaking her head at both her daughter's reaction and Naruto, Elmyra rolled her eyes and sighed. "What am I going to do with you two? Ever since you arrived Aeris has been more mischievous and daring, just like when her last boyfriend was around."

Seeing Aeris immediately clam up and her face go blank and Naruto grimaced, Elmyra sighed again. While she understood that was still a sore subject for Aeris as he was her last boyfriend, she just couldn't get Naruto's. He had to know something about what happened to Zack, but it wasn't her business to get involved.

Not as scared as he was before, Cloud had to wonder if her last boyfriend was the SOLDIER Aeris apparently knew. With the way they talked about him he must have passed on as SOLDIERS didn't just quit… They either deserted and managed to escape the Turks or were killed.

Deciding not the press the issue, seeing that Aeris no longer had a smile on her face, Cloud decided now would be the best time to ask for directions. "Um, miss do you happen to know how far Sector Seven is from here? I want to get back to my friend Tifa's bar."

Having her ears suddenly perk up, which kind of looked like elvin ears if you looked at them long enough, Aeris looked over at Cloud. "So, is Tifa a girl?" Seeing Cloud nod as she happened to be, she frowned as she had a feeling the next answer would be the same. "Is she… Your girlfriend?"

Thinking on that for a moment, Cloud was stumped. He really didn't know how to answer that. She was a girl that happened to be his friend and they happened to be friends since they were kids, but were they actually boyfriend/girlfriend? "Um… I guess so. I'm not really sure what to call our relationship but I guess you can say we are together."

Aeris really didn't like that answer and it showed as she was disappointed it but hid it well with a smile. "Well, that's nice to hear. So let's see, Sector Seven… Where is that again Naruto?"

"You're kidding me right? You've actually forgotten?" Naruto commented as his eye twitched at Aeris, knowing she damn well knew where it was. "If you had kept going forward when Aeris brought you to the residential area and not have turned to get here you would find a badly damaged street. Follow that and you'll end up at the entrance for Sector Seven and the Wall Market."

"Alright, so let's get going!" Aeris suddenly announced as she jumped back to her feet and was ready to walk out the door.

"Are you serious? You'll see me back there and put yourself in danger again?" Cloud responded as he was skeptical about her coming along. Naruto had given him pretty good directions as he knew exactly what he was talking of, so he was pretty sure he could get back on his own.

"Danger?" Elmyra caught that one word and immediately frowned as she turned to Naruto. "They came after her again?"

"They did but I handled them without too much violence, seeing that Aeris didn't want to see me do what I did last time." Naruto answered truthfully as Elmyra wasn't in the mood for joking now that her daughter was in danger.

Sighing, figuring as much seeing that she remembered how frightened Aeris was after Naruto had defended her the second time, Elmyra shook her head which in turn seemed to give Cloud enough reason to say no. "Sorry, but I'll be fine. After all, you would just slow me down…"

"No!" Naruto started and clapped his hand around Cloud's mouth, hoping Aeris did not hear what she had said as he knew how hard headed she would get if anyone doubted her. Unfortunately Aeris heard exactly what he said.

"I would slow you down? Is that supposed to mean something? Do you expect me to sit back here and let you go on your own after that?" Aeris responded heatedly before she turned to her mother, her anger still flaring. Mom, I'm going to take Cloud to Sector Seven. I'll be back in a while."

Elmyra would have moved to stop Aeris, but she knew there would be no stopping Aeris now. "…I would stop you, but you don't listen when you've made up your mind. …I just ask that you rest for now. It is late and it is very dangerous at night."

"I'll be fine. I have a SOLDIER and Naruto with me. I don't think any thief, rapist, serial killer or even the Turks would be bold enough to try and do anything to me with them around." Aeris responded as Naruto alone was a deterrent and add in a former SOLDIER in Cloud and well… Not many people were stupid enough to fight those two.

However, to nip this in the butt, Naruto yawned loudly as he began to walk to the stairs. "I'm not going. It is late and I want to sleep as I am tired. After all, I didn't get my morning, mid day or afternoon nap today."

As Aeris jaw dropped, Naruto having never denied her before, Cloud nodded in agreement forcing her to give up. "Fine… We'll go in the morning. Naruto! Cloud gets your bed!"

Naruto grumbled as he figured that would happen, but he would take the fall. He didn't want to go out at night simply because it was too dangerous to go out for her. For anyone outside of Cloud's capacity at the least it was not a smart idea. "I'll deal. …But I did leave the bed rather messy…"

Twitching at Naruto as he hadn't been this conniving since they had met, Aeris grumbled back as she walked up the stairs with a fit, having to fix the bed and change the sheets so Cloud could sleep there tonight.

While Elmyra didn't exactly like how Naruto handled it, she did appreciate he had sent Aeris upstairs. He knew of her last boyfriend, at least that he was a SOLDIER and knew her dislike of them.

Turning to Cloud, she sighed before looking into his eyes, seeing the same shine as she saw in Zack. "You are a SOLDIER, right?" As Cloud nodded Elmyra sighed before continued. "…I would like it if you left during the night. Aeris last boyfriend was a SOLDIER and she has never gotten over him. …I don't want to see my little girl get hurt like that again, so please leave tonight."

Cloud didn't like how he was asked to leave but he at least understood Elmira's reason. If he had a daughter, he definitely would not want to see her heartbroken. In fact, he was very sure he would find who broke her heart and break their legs if it was his girl… Unless they happened to die.

At least she wasn't saying he had to leave right now and could rest up for tomorrow. He was rather sore. "Alright, I'll leave a little before dawn."

"Thank you… It is the first door you see once you're up the stairs." Elmyra responded as Cloud began to head up the stairs, planning on getting as much rest as he could before leaving early in the morning.

But as he walked upstairs and began chatting with Aeris, Naruto only shook his head as he looked at Elmyra. "You do know when you wake that both Aeris and I will be gone, with Cloud in the morning?"

Nodding as she figured as much, knowing Aeris probably knew that she would say something like that to the SOLDIER, Elmyra sighed. "I do, but can't you refuse her just this one time?"

Naruto just shook his head before he looked up at Aeris as she now as that top of the stairs, saying goodnight to Cloud. "I can, but the thing is… She'll go out on her own and I can't let that happen. Once I've given my word, I vow to keep it."

"I will protect Aeris with all my life until the madness that is beginning to unfold ends."

Sighing at Naruto's conviction, Elmyra sighed as she began that he had never met Aeris as he was one of the few that knew what she truly was. And before she could say anything more, Aeris had walked down as Cloud entered his room for the night. "Naruto, you can sleep in my room with me if you promise if you won't do anything funny."

Trying not to laugh at the mock/serious face Aeris was giving him; Naruto bit his lip as this look was almost as bad as her puppy dog look. "I do, but it is up to your mom if she trusts me enough not to do anything."

Not entire glad that she was brought into this, despite knowing she should be worried that a guy would be sleeping in Aeris' room with her, Elmyra sighed before nodding. "I trust you entirely, Naruto. …I'm more worried about her trying something then you doing so."

"Hey!" Aeris suddenly yelled out, not liking what her mom said. "Why do you think I would be more likely to do something like that then he would be?"

"Because," Her mother explained with a small smile on her face, "It would go against his word and you know as well as I do that he never breaks his word."

Aeris tried to find her voice so she could snap back but she couldn't. Her mother put up a very valid point. Once Naruto promised something, he would not break his vow even if it meant certain death especially after hearing all the stories he had told her. He was something rare as not many people were as dependable as he was.

Shaking her head, Aeris slowly turned and walked back up the stairs with Naruto trailing before arriving at her door. "The bed's mine. You get to sleep on the floor."

"Who said anything about a floor?" Naruto commented as he closed the door behind her, scaring Aeris half to death thinking that he might actually break his promise.

Naruto simply grinned at her before he walked up one of the wall of her bedroom before lying down on the ceiling. "After all, you got a perfectly good ceiling to use."

Aeris face faulted. She should have known…

* * *

**A/N**: Yeah, I know. A new story. …I just finished playing seven, give me a break! What? What do you mean you won't? Come on, that isn't even fair! …I hate you.

The opening scene is still very much up for change as I don't exactly like it that much, but it is at least reasonable compared to some of the other ways out there. We do know Madara has his own little world when he fazes out of existence and maybe, just maybe, if enough power is put into it(perhaps Kyuubi's power) there is a chance it could become a wormhole to other dimensions or even worlds.

The pairing, for those that are interested, is Naruto/Aeris(Aerith if that's how you like it, I'm going with the way it was spelled in the game). If you don't like it… FUCK YOU! …Not really, as I respect all my readers opinions, but that is the final pairing. I actually like Yuffie more as she reminds me of Rikku, but Aeris is a better match for the design of this story.

As for Aeris' personality, I've always seen her as a gentle soul, but there is just more to her then that. She is a free spirit, not free with her body obviously, and genuinely cares for everyone. I see her as outgoing and playful but at the same time serious and not a joker. Hell, I can't even begin to describe her as she simply, at least from how I see it, one of the most complex characters I've seen, at least in a video game.

Also, just to state this, Naruto is like thirty-eight yet he still looks like he's twenty-four, twenty-five. I haven't really thought on why this is, but it will probably be because of the Kyuubi Materia. The only reason I'm not sure is I'm not even sure what I want the Kyuubi Materia to be yet. A summon, its chakra, regeneration and eternal youth, etc… I might even take a vote on it as I'm just not sure.

Now for entertainment purposes, and experimental ones, I've allowed my little brother, Clyde the Nightmare, to do the Omakes for this story. Well, at least most of them. There will be a few that are all me. However, to point out he is using the actual story line of Final Fantasy VII for most of these without Naruto being involved… For most.

Now take a gander, if you dare…

**OMAKE** - Reno Goes To Church

By: Clyde the Nightmare

It began as just another day for Reno. Wake up, get his mission from a superior and then get drunk. So far, so good. That was until the mission was made clear where he had to go. Church.

Reno walked with the sober soldiers out of 'Tifa's Heaven', disappointed that there was no sake to drink. "Crap, why the hell are we so late! We were supposed to get to the church at eleven. Steve, why did you have to play that damned pinball game for thirty minutes!" Asked the hangover-afflicted Reno.

"Umm… sir, you were the one at the pinball game." Retorted the innocent Steve.

"Everyone's against me." Complained the sober Reno. "Wait a second… aren't we trying to capture that flower girl? Hell, she gave me a really good… umm, never mind."

"Sir, we have arrived at the destination!" Announced one of the soldiers.

"Ow… F&%K, why did you yell? I'm right here and I know where the hell we are going." Replied Reno as they went in. "I'll give the church atmosphere a four out of ten and I'll give the spiky blonde a seven out of ten for breaking through the roof. As for the brunette, I give a ten out of ten for not singing 'It's Raining Men'."

"SHIT, hey blondie… if you wake up and stop this guy from capturing me, I'll do things you couldn't imagine…. Just not sexually."

"Why the hell does everyone run? Why can't women run **TO** me instead." Thought the spiky-haired redhead as he ran through a garden in the middle of the church. "Could you at least run slowly, you're gonna get caught and attempted to be bred with a wolf-thing anyway. Just come down after getting shot at."

"Are you a negotiator because you suck at talking to people? You'd have a better chance of getting stuck at the bottom of the ocean while a Meteor is going to impact Midgar. Just quit chasing us and eat a barrel!" Yelled the blonde ex-SOLDIER.

"OWW, why did you throw a barrel at me! Are you a son of Donkey Kong? Seriously, how about I try to get that brunette down here by firing live ammunition? It doesn't sound smart, but it works." Responded the pissed-off Turk.

"Try and catch us, Ka-diddle-hopper!" Cried the renegade blonde fighter.

"I swear, if that blonde ever calls me a Ka-diddle-hopper again, I will hire a silver-haired pretty-boy to stab that brunette at the most inconvenient time, in the most inconvenient place. SON OF A B%$&, GOD D&#$#, I WILL MAKE YOU EAT S#%!&%%!&#!&#$!%#&!$%#!$$#%!%#!&#%!#&%&!$%#$%&!$#&$&$!&$&#$&!$#%&#&%#&$!&%#&%$#." Cursed the furious Reno.

The swears continued for so long that the church was now about as holy as a frat boy toilet seat used by the Devil.

**OMAKE END**

Well, that was that. Not bad actually, but give some honest feedback on it as I am kind of bias. I'm his brother after all.

Now, just as I do at the end of all of my author notes, if you have any questions that I missed or just want to drop in and say hi just leave a review. If flames are left for me, I will report the a-hole if possible and if not, I'll frame the person's post for all to see in my next chapter and rip on you, you jack asses. FYI, I don't consider criticism a flame, and in fact encourage it, just keep it clean and not utterly insulting as that is just low.

Also, if it seems like I did more work on this A/N then the story… You might just be right… Not. Peace Out.


	2. Chapter 2

I Do Not Own Final Fantasy VII or Naruto

* * *

"Naruto… Wake up." Aeris spoke as she poked him with a stick, somewhat curious how he managed to stay asleep while on the ceiling. It was rather mystifying as he had said it took some concentration to cling to walls and ceilings like he did. "I think Cloud has left… I don't hear any snoring from his room."

Continuing to get poked by the stick, each jab getting sharper, Naruto decided to end it and just let go of the ceiling. Aeris nearly screamed as Naruto nearly collapsed over her, just managing to dodge him at the last possible second. However, he had hoped he had landed on her… "Ow! Why did you move?"

"Stop playing around!" Aeris silently yelled at him, something that seemed impossible yet she seemed to pull off with ease. "I think Cloud went to Sector Seven and I need you to take me to head him off."

Naruto yawned loudly as he rubbed his eyes for a moment as he sat up, the fall not doing too much damage. "Do we have to? I'm still tired."

"Now." Aeris commanded as she held her hands at her hips while giving him _the look_.

The problem was it didn't really work on Naruto, having been all but immune to it after many years of pranking Sakura and Tsunade. Stifling another yawn, Naruto held out his hand still in a daze for it was just too early in the morning, probably around four, so his brain functions weren't really existent at the very moment.

Glad that he was cooperating, or maybe because he was still mostly asleep, Aeris took his hand and prepared for the spinning sensation that came with his teleportation technique. It felt like being sucked into a vacuum cleaner and spun around a ramped up merry-go-round before being spit out.

Appearing in front of the entrance to the broken down road, Aeris stumbled around for a moment as she tried to figure out where she was. It took a few moments, but she had regained her wits and simply gave Naruto a dirty look. "How come you are never affected by it as much as I am?"

"Years of practice." Naruto simply responded, planning on giving her no more information as that pretty much summed up how the body flicker really didn't do anything to him any more.

A moment after he had answered her, Cloud stopped in front of him and jerked back at seeing them. He had been sure he left silently and he crept against the wall while going downstairs to make sure he didn't accidentally wake Aeris. To add onto that, as soon as he got out of the house he had headed straight here. So how did they manage to get here before he did?

"You're up bright and early. Plan on leaving me behind, did you?" Aeris spoke as she crossed her arms over her chest while glaring at him, giving him the same look she had given Naruto moments before.

"How could I ask you to come along? It is rather dangerous and the Turks might still be looking for you." Cloud responded, only fidgeting slightly from the look he gave her.

Rolling his eyes, Naruto yawned before pulling out a small pill and swallowing it. Feeling more alert, Naruto stretched his arms forward. "Come on, let's get going. The faster we get this done the better. I have a really bad feeling about today."

"A bad feeling? You never get those." Aeris stated as she gave Naruto a weird look, wondering what was up as she was now slightly worried about what was going to happen.

Shaking his head and yawning once more, Naruto flicked his hand through his hair to keep his spikes from matting down as he headed into the next sector. "I get one every now and then… But most of the time everything turns out fine. I just have reservations about this, that is all."

Nodding as Cloud felt very much the same, not wanting Aeris following him due to working with AVALANCHE along with the fact that the Turks seemed to be after her. Those two things really didn't mix well and he had a feeling something bad would happen as they walked by a strange house in the middle of the road. "Well, it shouldn't take to long… What the hell?"

"Wow, that is one weird monster. Never knew there was one that looked like a house." Aeris commented as the house moved and grew hands, somewhat disturbed that monsters were adapting this well to their environment.

It, however, slumped to the ground and began to fade away after a few thrown kunai and a single strike from Cloud's giant sword to finish it off. "Somehow… I thought that would be harder."

"Monsters here aren't that tough. They may have adapted to the surroundings but it cost them their strength to blend in." Naruto stated as he plucked his kunai from the rapidly decomposing corpse before moving forward, exiting the street and finding what seemed to be a children's park, even if much of it was junked.

"That went by faster then I thought. I thought that road was suppose to be dangerous?" Cloud responded as he was somewhat surprised, figuring it would be a little harder then that to get through to Sector Seven.

Shaking his head, Naruto reached down to his stomach before removing what seemed to be a blood red materia and tossed it over to Cloud. "It is probably because of that. That particular materia has many abilities, some I'm still just learning about and one of them happens to frighten monsters and keeps them from attacking as often."

Catching the materia, Cloud wasn't sure what to think. While it was red, it was different from any summon materia he had seen before. It was much darker and seemed to contain some malevolent force within.

He suddenly froze as he felt an aura of dread fill his body as he watched the orb morph into what seemed to be a fox's head made of pure energy. Then it roared making his bones shiver and his skin crawl as he never felt so afraid before. Yet in a second, it was all over.

Naruto ripped the materia out of his hand before placing it back at his stomach and merging with it once more. Shaking his head and sighing, Naruto pocketed his hands after wrapping his cloak around him when Aeris walked over to Cloud and patted him on the back. "Scary isn't it? I saw the same thing when he let me handle it."

Looking at Aeris a moment, Cloud finally recovered before his gaze turned towards Naruto. "What was that? I've never felt such an evil energy before. …It was as if I was facing a demon."

"I don't know… But I do know I'm the only one that can wield it and stay sane." Naruto honestly answered while lying to an extent. He did know what was in it, he just didn't know if it was actually the fox, its chakra or its power.

While Cloud was perturbed by that thought, he wasn't going to doubt his fellow blonde. To be honest he wouldn't want to try and risk using something of such power as it felt like it would backfire.

"Well, I guess this is where I say goodbye. I know my way back… Where did she go?" Cloud started to say goodbye to Aeris as he really didn't want to risk her involvement any longer when he turned to her only to see she wasn't there.

Naruto simply pointed at the top of the odd slide, Aeris sitting on top and waving towards Cloud. "Oh no, mister Cloud. I'm not going back home until I'm sure you've made it back."

"Mister Cloud?" Was all Naruto could comment on, blinking a few times at Aeris as he started to think she may have lost her mind once more.

Even Cloud tilted his head at her choice of words, wondering if she had eaten anything along the way and if she did he would ask if he could have some… He was very stressed lately, and he needed something to make him relax.

But before he could even ask why she was on the slide, and if she had eaten anything strange, the gates to Sector Seven opened before a cart pulled out and sped towards the Wall Market, barely giving anyone a time to catch a glance of who was in it.

"That was weird. Who would be in such a hurry at this time of the day?" Aeris wondered as she looked at where the cart had been moments before.

As Cloud shrugged, still putting together what he had seen, Naruto blinked a few times before placing his hand at his chin. Thinking for a moment on the girl he saw in the cart, how fast it was going and where it was heading, he quickly put things together. "Wait… You said your friend owns a bar? Is it Tifa's Seventh Heaven by any chance?"

"Yeah, that's the name… Don't tell me that was Tifa." Cloud suddenly stated, having a feeling that Naruto had been to the bar before and probably could recognize Tifa if he saw her. It wouldn't be difficult. She had two distinct features that stood out, her red eyes and her huge…

Only nodding his head, Naruto grimaced as he scratched his temple. "Oh, that was her alright. I can never forget a pretty girl with those kind of cannons… And judging by the speed the cart was going and how she was dressed… Motha fucka! She's heading to Corneo's!"

Cloud's eyes became as wide as saucers, knowing who Corneo was and what the man did for a living. Actually, he wasn't sure what the man did for a living, but he knew what he owned. "HELL NO! I'm not going to let him take Tifa to work in a brothel!"

Aeris had a morbid look on her face, her mouth agape in horror at the mere thought before she jumped down and pulled her staff out of seemingly thin air. A moment later she was running towards the Wall Market with Cloud and Naruto on her heals, surprising not able to out run her.

But as soon as they neared the mansion Naruto jumped before her and skidded to a stop to keep Aeris from moving further. "Wait! We need a plan before we do anything. We also have no clue what is going on and for all we know this could be a trap set up by the Turks."

"So we need someone to go in and scout the place out?" Cloud responded coming to a stop, conveniently behind what seemed to be a garbage bin. "Unfortunately since we both are guys we can't just walk in and even if we burst in there it would cause quiet a commotion."

"So I go in and find out what's going." Aeris said and was about to move forward when Naruto stopped her and shook his head.

"Do you even know what happens in a brothel?" Naruto stated more than asked before his eyes narrowed. "I didn't think so and to be quite frank, you don't want to know. These places are disgusting and having seen some of what is done inside myself… I will not take the risk of sending you in there."

Cloud nodded for he had been a brothel once and quickly left after seeing everything that was going on within. It was one of the few times he was disgusted at being a man. "He's right… But that leaves us in a conundrum. How do we get in and see what's going on?"

The grin on Naruto's face seemed to spread from ear to ear. "Well it just happens I have a way to do it. We have to go in there under disguise… As a trio of bachelorettes looking for a good time."

Biting his lip, trying not to laugh at the ghastly look that came across Cloud's face at having to dress up as a woman, Naruto turned to Aeris. "And since I already have everything I need for this I guess that leaves you two to do some shopping while I scout out this place."

"Wait… We were just going over how we are to get in there! How are you suppose to scout it without a disguise?" Cloud refrained from yelling at him for he didn't want to be the only male to put on a dress today.

"Remember yesterday when I suddenly appeared before you and scared you?" Naruto answered his question with another question while ignoring the indignity look of remembrance before he smirked and literally disappeared before their eyes.

Both Aeris and Cloud were rather alarmed and both couldn't help but jump as someone tapped their shoulders. Turning around to see who it was, expecting Naruto, they found nothing there for a moment before shimmering silhouette formed before Naruto's form took shape in a matter of seconds. "This is a technique of mine that I learned from my master that allows one to blend in with the environment and go unseen."

"I'll be using this while you two are out getting your disguise, SOLDIER boy. I already have one and when you two return we'll head in and get Tifa out of there." Naruto finished before disappearing from view once more, seeing the door open and a man walk out of Corneo's. "Now go! I'll see what I can dig up."

Cloud really wanted to argue, for he did not want to have go out and get a women's outfit that fit him, but his worry of Tifa won out. Sighing, he turned back towards Wall Market and grimaced.

The things he did for Tifa…

* * *

"Wow… You make one attractive woman." Naruto had to grin seeing Cloud adorn in a very convincing outfit. "For as masculine as you are, you are feminine enough to pull that off. You remind me of an old friend of mine…"

Naruto winced at his choice of words. Of all things he did not want to remember the traitor that caused him to be in this world right now. If it wasn't for Sasuke and Madara he wouldn't be here now… He would be back home, probably as the Sixth Hokage, and be with his friends.

Cloud simply twitched at Naruto's response, not caring that he suddenly had a downcast expression and forlorn glint in his eyes. Not only was he wearing a dress… He had to sit in that tub with those two homosexual guys, who were trying to coax him into having a threesome, for thirty seconds!

Oh Tifa would soon learn what he had to do for her. That almost pushed him into becoming an insane psychopath and murdering everyone in the district. He might be trying to dress up as a woman but he wasn't homosexual! EVER! End of Story! Period!

Aeris on the other hand was worried seeing the same expression. Naruto was hardly ever saddened for any reason and the one time she noticed he happened to be was when her mother mentioned anything about Zack…

Shaking himself out of his stupor, Naruto snapped his fingers before unraveling a scroll and pinned it to the dumpster with a kunai. "Alright, I've mapped the entire place out. Tifa is right now being held here in the basement for now since Corneo is busy…"

Seeing the disgusted look both decided not to pursue the subject any further and let Naruto continue on. "For a brothel, however, there are a lot of guards. Thankfully if do have to break cover and get out we shouldn't have any problems. These guys are bouncers at best and no match for a First Class SOLDIER and a ninja of my caliber."

"Huh? How do you know…" Cloud commented for he didn't tell him, or Aeris at that, that he was a first class SOLDIER.

"I know things so let's leave it at that for now." Naruto cut him off for now wasn't the time seeing that he had a feeling Corneo was finished and getting ready for another go with a new girl. "He's getting his second wind now and we have to get in there soon so I'll explain how we're going to escape without fighting."

"In Corneo's personal quarters there is a pit trap that leads to the sewers below with no way to get back up. If we get there he most likely won't chase us and even if he sends his guards in after us, I've set up a few traps in there already." Naruto finished his explanation before taking a deep breath and closing his eyes.

Nodding as everything seemed well planned out, Aeris was about to head up to gate guard when Cloud raised his eyebrow at Naruto. "Aren't you going to get dressed too? You said the three of us would be going in."

In a plume of misty smoke that caught Cloud off guard, a slight coo was heard before two lithe arms wrapped around his neck before he was brought face to face with a very pretty blonde with pig tails… And whisker marks?

"What the…" Cloud was muffled by Naruko's hand, who hoped the smoke and the sharp yell didn't draw any attention towards them.

"Another technique of mine, okay? I can transform into a girl for as long as I need to. Now no more questions!" Naruko hissed in his female counterpart's voice, making things so much more confusing than they needed to be. "Now give me that sword. You can't just walk in with that thing"

After being released by Naruko, and somewhat disturbed that he could actually transform into a woman, Cloud decided not to say another word and handed him his sword. The abilities of his fellow blonde were a mystery and… He really didn't want to solve some of them. This was just one example.

Aeris' jaw was hanging off her hinges as she was both surprised that he could literally become a girl and sound just like one too. Not to mention that her voice was almost perfect for the body… And that he made a very pretty girl with a considerable bust!

How dare he be a more attractive woman than her!

A moment later the three were standing in front of the guard before Corneo's place. The said guard couldn't help but drool at seeing the three of them. "Oh my god… You three are drop dead gorgeous!"

Both Aeris and Naruko had the decency to blush, Naruko cooing as she did so, while Cloud on the other hand refrained from drawing his sword only to realize Naruto had taken it moments before.

Shaking his head and coming back from the perversion realm, the guard nodded to himself before opening the door. "If you are here to see Corneo, you can go right in! Just head to the basement and wait with the others that happen to be there. He'll summon you shortly."

Heading in and taking a quick look around, Naruko lead them down the stairs that headed to the basement. Shortly after, a certain brunette came into sight, wearing fancy clothes that just seemed wrong on her, and Cloud sighed in relief that she was okay. Then he realized something…

He really didn't want to talk to her dressed as a girl! He didn't want anyone close to him to know he ever did this! Aeris and Naruto knowing was bad enough!

Aeris decided to be the voice of the party, simply seeing Cloud freeze up and Naruto had done a lot of the work up to this point, before she walked up to Tifa and tentatively bowed to her. "Um… Are you by any chances Tifa?"

Tifa looked at the young girl for a moment, wondering just who she was and how she knew of her, she had no real choice but to respond to get any answers. "I am… Who are you and how do you know me?"

"I'm Aeris, a friend of Cloud." Aeris smiled brightly at the stunned brunette. "We were in the park and heading to the bar to let you know he was alright when we saw that you were on the cart heading here. Cloud was worried so I came in with a few friends to check up on you."

"Cloud's alright! Thank God!" Tifa sighed in relief hearing that Cloud was fine and happened to be on his way back. "Well at least he's okay… I was getting worried."

"I would be to if my partner was in danger." Aeris responded as she forgot the situation and decided to have a little girl chat with Tifa.

Raising her eyebrow at what Aeris said, Tifa had to correct what she had heard. "I'm not sure what you think, but it's not like that. We group up together, nothing more. We're just childhood friends."

"Wow… Talk about getting burned right in front of your crush." Naruko bit her lip to keep from laughing seeing Cloud grimace at what Tifa said and Aeris' eyes widening hearing that they weren't an idea.

That meant Cloud lied to her!

Unfortunately Tifa caught Naruko's comment and gazed at the only other person in the room. And then her body began to convulse while she tried to hold back her hysterical fit. "Cloud…? Why are you dressed like that? …Oh God this is just too funny. Did you dress like a girl just to check up on me?"

Growling at Tifa for laughing at his situation, wanting nothing more than to have his Buster Sword right now to at least feel somewhat masculine, Cloud simply responded by flicking a certain finger at her.

Tifa's laughed reverberated off the walls. It was all just too much for her to take. Cloud was such a masculine figure and to see him like this… It was too much for her to take.

Finally getting over her fit of laughter, her face turned a bit more serious before she moved next to him. "Hey, are you okay? You fell from the plates… How are you not hurt?"

"That I would like to know too… Not even a SOLDIER, even a First Class one, can fall from that kind of height and take such little damage. You didn't even bruise." Naruko narrowed her eyes for that was something she wanted to know as well for she couldn't do such a thing with breaking a leg or something.

Blinking, not sure how to respond to her question, Cloud winced before shaking his head. After going through all of his memories he was left with one conclusion. "I don't know… It has always been like this though. I don't get hurt easily."

Narrowing her eyes, Naruko didn't say a word but knew something was up. However she really, really hoped that the conclusions that she was coming up with weren't true…

Accepting that answer, for she remembered a similar event in her past with Cloud, Tifa nodded. "Alright… So what happened afterwards? And why are you here in the first place?"

"We saw you get carted off over here… That's why we're here." Naruko responded for she was the reason they were there in the first place. "Now could you explain why you were here before we make a hasty retreat? Something tells me you didn't just decide to come to Corneo's for a chance to become his wife."

Wondering who this woman was, and how she knew so much, Tifa glanced at her before sighing as Cloud at least deserved to know. "On the way back from Core Five we find this strange guy hanging around my bar. Barret quickly apprehended him and squeezed some information out of him, learning he was a spy from Shinra. That was when we heard the Don's name mentioned and well…"

"You were the only one available and were sent in to get some information." Cloud sighed for he realized what was going on. "Great… I just accidentally busted in on a covert mission thinking you were in danger."

Tifa could only sigh at her long time friend. She thought he would have figured out by now that she could take care of herself. Hell, she was pretty sure she could take him on, and while she would probably lose she at least could wear him down. "Yeah… But that's okay. With the four of us we still have a shot to coerce some information out of him."

"Wait a minute. I've already put Aeris in enough danger. Couldn't it just be me and you while they get out of here?" Cloud responded for he didn't want to drag Aeris, and especially Naruto, into AVALANCHE's problems.

"It isn't a bother. I'll need some kind of payment to work for your group though. I'm not hiring my skills off to just anyone." Naruko responded before turning to Aeris and twitching. "Besides… Have you forgotten a certain tick of hers? The moment you say she can't do something…"

"Naruto!" Aeris growled at her bodyguard before lightly pushing her and glaring at Cloud. "I'm just as capable of getting information out of him as anyone else is. I'm going to help whether you like it or not! I was raised in the slums and I'm use to danger by now. I can do this."

Glancing at the two for a moment, Tifa smiled at Aeris understanding her reasoning before frowning at the mention of the name of the other girl. A patron of hers had that name but if he was dressed as a girl too… No, it couldn't be him. She was too lithe and feminine to be the same person. "We could use the help… And we can work out something if you have to do it."

"Fine with me… A guard is coming." Naruko responded before her head jerked to the stairs.

With everyone's attention at the stairs, a guard made his way down about halfway before motioning to them. "The Don will see you now. Please follow me and I'll take you to him."

Doing as they were told, they were led to the Don's room where a rather short and fat man sat at desk flanked by his two best guards before being lined up before him. "My… What a catch we have here? Four absolutely beautiful women. Now who should I pick?"

Moving from behind his desk to examine the four before him, Corneo stopped before Tifa. "Hm… Quite lovely indeed. A well toned body, ample breasts and legs that won't quit…"

"Ho-ho! Now what do we have here?" Corneo commented moving to the next in line, which happened to be Aeris. "Such a petit girl you are… But with that adorable face of yours and the earthly beauty you possess you would be quite the catch for any man."

Corneo smirked before moving to examine the next, this one being Cloud. "Hm… You are a rather masculine for a woman but I rather like that. Not only do you have such well toned muscles and are probably a wildcat in bed… You could do a lot of physical labor around here too. Very nice."

Finally the pig had reached Naruko. She had to mentally smirk for she had developed this jutsu just for men like this to entice them and BAM screw them over. She would be picked for sure. "Hm… Such a perfect body you have. Everything seems to be just right… But you're too perfect for me and you happen to look like a slut. I'll take the other blonde."

Naruko couldn't help as her jaw dropped at his statement. Did he literally just get rejected by a guy posing as a girl? He was too but he actually transformed into one… Not dressed up as one!

What the hell was wrong with this guy?

"Guards, take the others to your rooms. You can have them." The Don stated before motioning for the guards to take them away.

Letting them take him, along with Aeris and Tifa, Naruko carefully watched where they were being taken. Once he had a good idea of where they were, he was stuffed into a room that happened to have around ten different guys in the room.

Naruko rolled his eyes. Of course they would stick him in the room with the most. Not that he was complaining for the others didn't have to deal with this many but why was that a fantasy for all guys when they saw this body? Did this body just incite the thoughts of gangbangs?

Shaking that thought off, she sighed. Normally she would entice a bit further to lower their guard but she really didn't have to for this. These guys weren't ninja or SOLDIERs so there was no worry about what they could do. And he should go check on Aeris just to make sure she was alright.

"Oh boys!" Naruko decided to taunt them anyways as she moved to one of the beds, wiggling her ass along the way. "I have something important to tell you."

With all of them gleaming lecherously at her, drooling leaking from some of their lips as they approached, she grinned before a plume of smoke filled the room.

Nothing was heard by the guys that were caught within the smoke until a few thuds were heard. But in that moment it was all too late. They all began to drool uncontrollably and fell to the ground like the rest.

"I happen to be a ninja… And a very good one." Naruto stated before making his way out of the room and heading to the basement since that was were they took Aeris and Tifa.

But as soon as he made it to the door, he was forced to catch Tifa's wrist as she threw a punch at him. "Whoa! I'm not a guard! I'm just making sure you two are alright!"

"Yeah, we're fine Naruto. Tifa took care of the guys in an instant." Aeris commented impressed by the physical strength Tifa had for she knocked both out with a single punch to the temple. "They won't be bothering us for a while. Tifa knocked them out before they could sound the alarm."

Naruto simply nodded and didn't say a word about the guards he took care of. They were probably enjoying the genjutsu he had put them under, one of the few he actually knew. "Alright, let's head in now that the guards are taken care of. I doubt Cloud is enjoying that pig's attention. …Good thing he doesn't have his sword otherwise we wouldn't get anything out of him."

"Yeah, that sounds like him." Tifa commented with a bit of a smirk on her face before heading back into the Don's office.

"A MAN! YOU TRICKED ME! GUARDS!" All three heard Corneo's scream the moment they reached the door.

Breaking down the door to make his entrance more realistic, Naruto entered the room with Tifa and Aeris at his rear. "There won't be anyone coming to rescue you. We have you all alone, little pig."

"What the… What's going on here? Where are my guards?" The Don screamed hoping that one or two was awake so they could come help him.

"Two are incapacitated… I slit the throats of the rest." Naruto responded before drawing forth a bloodied kunai out before wiping the blood from it onto a cloth. "Now we have a few questions to ask of you. Refusal to do so means I get to take great pleasure in gutting you until you tell me."

Aeris gasped in horror as Naruto cleaned the bloodied weapon while both Cloud and Tifa looked on in shock at what they were seeing. Killing the guards never had crossed their mind. Sure they didn't want them to interfere with the interrogation but to end another's life for such a reason was rather extreme and went against AVALANCHE's code.

However the fear overwhelmed Corneo and he was willing to talk. "Anything! Anything! Just don't kill me! Please spare me!"

"Then tell us how Shinra found out about AVALANCHE's headquarters." Naruto iterated as he held his kunai at his side, looking at the man with an expression akin to being bored.

"I was hired to find out where they held out by… By a man named Heidegger! He's the guy, I'm sure of it!" Corneo began babbling out anything he knew of the subject knowing that failure to comply would mean a slow and painful death.

"Heidegger?" Naruto growled out knowing that man all too well for the man paid him quite well for his services. "The head of Public Safety Maintenance? What is he planning?"

Corneo's eyes widened for he knew if he said anything the Turks would be set out on him but if he didn't he would meet a gruesome death now. It was a no brainer for him, speak and live to fight another day. "They wanted to know where AVALANCHE's hideout was so they could exterminate them! At first they were going to hire the assassin in these parts but they couldn't find him!"

Aeris' eyes immediately fell onto Naruto at these words, her eyes narrowing. He had told her on multiple occasions that life as a ninja was not pretty and he was contracted to kill quite a few times but to get the reputation of an assassin. She could handle death for she knew there were those that needed to die but to kill for money… That was just…

"So instead they've gone with there back up plan and put the Turks on it and decided to take out the entire sector and are going to blame it on them!" Corneo stated catching all four off guard at what he said. "They're going to the support strut to bring down the plate above onto Sector Seven… Thank god we're here in sector six."

Without another word, Naruto drove the blunt end of the kunai into the back of Corneo's neck and knocked him out cold. Whether he was a pig or not, his information was vital and they might just need him again… For the man seemed rather well connected.

"NO! Cloud we need to get back now!" Tifa panicked at what she heard knowing they had to leave right now if they had any hopes of saving anyone back home and grabbed onto his shoulder, trying to pull him free.

"We'll head through the sewers then!" Naruto barked at her before taking a few steps back and smashing his foot onto the floor, breaking the floor trap in the room. "Through here we'll end up at the train graveyard and straight to the strut! I'll handle the evacuation!"

In an instant dozens of Naruto's came into existence and dispersed viva Body Flickers. The others looked somewhat stunned, even Aeris as she had never seen this technique before, Naruto growled out at them. "Now jump! We don't have much time and I rather keep them from destroying the strut altogether!"

He didn't hesitate and jumped down into the sewers below. Hearing a grunt follow behind, he was sure Cloud quickly followed knowing the SOLDIER felt he had to do something. And hearing Aeris scream and a small yelp from Tifa, Naruto grimaced as he finally saw the bottom of their fall.

It was just his luck it was a deep pitfall.

"Futon: Daitoppa!" Naruto quickly went through the hands seal and bellowed before a gale of wind burst before him and pushed him upwards; catching the other three free fallers in the process.

Then they plummeted back to the sewer water below, the fall being greatly cushioned by the gale. "That was deeper than I thought… But at least I know this place and where to go from here."

"What was that you just did?" Tifa was somewhat amazed at how they were stopped and couldn't help but comment on it.

"I created a great gale of wind to equalize our forward momentum and lessen the danger of crashing to the ground below. I don't know about you two, but unlike SOLDIER boy here even I can get hurt from a fall like that." Naruto jabbed his thumb towards Cloud before taking a look of their surroundings. "Follow me… The sewers are a dangerous place."

There were no arguments as they followed Naruto for it seemed he knew where he was leading them. Their goal was simple. Get to the strut and stop the Turks from destroying it.

No one, not even Naruto, noticed the dark chuckle as he watched these events unfold. He had been searching for him so long and now he couldn't help but grin at what he was seeing.

This would be fun.

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry for the late update but I had more pressing matters to attend to and this story isn't too high on my priority list. However I got some inspiration for it and got this update out.

There isn't really much to explain about this… You can take your guesses at who the dark stranger at the end was. There really are only four people it can be, one from FFVII and the other three from the Naruto universe. And I really don't know what else to say so I will leave you with this.

**Omake 1!** - I'm the Sexiest!

"Damn… You make a fine woman Cloud." Naruto grinned seeing the SOLDIER dressed as a woman and couldn't help himself. "If I didn't know you were a guy I would have your name, darling."

"If you say another word I will Omnislash you to hell and back despite the fact that I haven't been to the Gold Saucer to collect it yet! And further more… Where's your disguise! I will not be the only man cross dressing today!" Cloud hissed for he did not feel comfortable at all about doing this and then those homosexuals he had to bathe with and that tried to do things with him…

"I have it… I was just marveling on how well you are able to cross dress. With a little work you could nearly be as good as me!" Naruto boisterously admitted leaving both Cloud and Aeris with beads of sweat on the back of their heads. "What? I make a very sexy woman if I do say so myself. I've even won a beauty pageant before just for fun… And the money, but that is beside the point!"

"Yeah, uh-huh. Sure. Just get in disguise." Aeris rolled her eyes at her guard. She swore he took anything like this as competition.

Really, what girls liked it when guys boasted about looking better than a girl and then go on to say they've won a beauty pageant. Girls were supposed to be the pretty ones!

"Then be prepared to get shocked and awed!" Naruto responded before making a single seal and was covered in a thick plume of smoke.

Coughing and gagging from the smoke, for they didn't expect it, they were both treated to the sight of the most beautiful women they had ever seen. Cloud was out like a light with blood trailing from his nose while Aeris just looked in shocked awe and a little disgust.

"Told you… No one's sexier than me." Naruko cooed as she shook her hips before realizing one thing…

She wasn't wearing anything. "OH GOD DAMMIT!"

**Omake End!**

…I pulled that together in about a minute so I can't say it's very good but it's passable. Now here's a second!

**Omake 2!** - What would you do for a Klondike bar?¶

"That was unnecessary Naruto!" Aeris yelled at her body guard a little later in the sewers. "You didn't have to go so far! I know he had critical information but to do that to his guards… For all we know they could be decent people!"

"Is that what you're bitching about?" Naruto groaned before pulling out the still bloodied kunai before wiping some of the blood from it with his finger and licking it. "It's not even blood. It is a mixture of corn syrup, food dye and a little bit of honey. Here taste!"

Being the one brave enough to taste it, for both Aeris and Tifa were still a little shaken from Naruto's interrogation and admittance to slitting all the guard's throats, Cloud took the blade and licked it.

Then his eyes widened then he licked again… And again. He could stop and so he continued doing so before biting into it and into the kunai, tearing a chunk right out of it. "The knife is made out of chocolate too! This is incredible!"

"Yeah… I actually meant to use a real kunai to threaten him with but I pulled that out instead. I've got a few more if you like but they are rather hard to make so slow down SOLDIER boy. I don't have the stuff on me to mass produce those for you." Naruto admitted with a smirk, having got away with threatening someone with a candy kunai.

However he began to grimace at seeing how Cloud was devouring his chocolate weapon.

Well, that was one down… Now Aeris and Tifa to go. "As for the guards… I just put them under an illusion that no sane man wants to escape from. And I mean no sane man, not counting those two guys that work at the inn. They aren't sane and I'm not saying that because they're gay!"

Aeris simply blinked and Tifa looked confused for a moment before her eyes widened at the realization. But before she could say anything, Naruto shook his head. "My sensei's most devious attack ever created to have all his sexual fantasies fulfilled… The Icha Icha Paradise Experience. A technique that catches a man in sexual bliss for seventy-two hours."

As Aeris joined Tifa in the shocked department, Naruto couldn't help but smirk as he thought about his perverted sensei. He would be proud of him… Using his jutsu in ways he never meant them for. Well for what they should have been used for anyways…

"OH MY GOD! THERE IS CARMEL AND PEANUT BUTTER FILLING! THIS IS THE BEST THING EVER!" Cloud's enthusiastic cry filled the sewers as he looked at the half eaten candy kunai. "I would get back in that tub with those homosexuals for another one of these babies! And I would let them do all those things to me for another!"

Tifa face faulted, Naruto gawked and Aeris looked horrified. He would turn momentarily gay just for some candy?

What would he do for a Klondike bar?

**Omake 2 End!**

Okay, this one is much funnier I think. Anyways, let me know what you think the omakes and the chapter. Also, I will be doing an Omake per chapter and they all will be done by me, for the most part. And I'm open to ideas on a few or a scene that you see that can be made funnier.

On to a good note… Their might be a quicker update this next time for I've started on the next chapter. However I had part of chapter two done when I premiered this story and look how long that took to get out. …We'll see I guess.

Peace Out.


	3. Chapter 3

Emerging from the dark and dank sewer, the party of four was surrounded by rusted, broken or just outdated trains. The two girls let out sighs of relief and were able to breathe again. Cloud and Naruto said nothing to offend them for even they were irked from the smell of that place.

'I swear that place has never smelt that bad!' Naruto mentally grumbled before sighing and pointing out the obvious. "The train graveyard… The strut is just over there in the distance. If we hurry we might be able to make it in time."

Feeling a little weight lifted from her shoulders, Tifa sighed in relief for she wasn't sure how she would take it if Marlene or Barret was to perish. She was grief stricken when Cloud had fallen and the thought that he could be dead did not sit well with her. She was able to put it aside, having faith in his ability to survive, and was glad to see him once again.

But if she were to lose him… She knew she wouldn't handle that well. He was someone very dear to her.

Cloud was grateful for he still wasn't use to Midgar's slums and therefore didn't know where anything was. He naturally would have thought it would have been within the living district or at the very least near it so that everyone could see what was happening in case if something was wrong.

And why was there only one strut? Those plates were massive yet there was only a single strut holding each into the sky. That didn't seem physically possible for all the weight was focused onto that single strut… It was just mind boggling.

Aeris was still disturbed at what she had seen from Naruto. She had come to know Naruto over the last few weeks and grew fond of him and his hilarious antics and stories. But to see him so brutal… To not care about another life and have no problem taking it…

She knew he had to be tough, callous and occasionally violent due to his profession. Yet he carried a carefree attitude around him despite what his work detailed… So she naturally thought that he tended to avoid the darker things that ninjas had to do like killing people.

But then why didn't she hear any of the souls? When someone passed away she normally felt their presence until they moved on and to the lifestream. She didn't even hear a whisper so did that mean…

Did that mean he was lying to Corneo? But then where did that blood come from?

However all their thoughts came to a screeching halt as trains blocked any path heading towards the strut.

"Great… Just great… I hope these things still run so we can get them out of the way. Otherwise we will have no choice to climb around and that could take more time." Cloud groaned as he went to the train car blocking their path and attempted to start it.

It surprising came on and with a few pulls of the lever… Cloud slammed it into and through some of the junk pile before it. Luckily, for him at least, the cab was left untouched and he was able to get out of the train car. "Okay… Shut up! I've never driven a train before!"

"I'm not saying anything. I haven't either and probably would have sped that thing off and through the slums of Midgar." Naruto calmly stated knowing his luck/magic didn't work on technology. "I'm absolutely horrible with anything mechanical and end up sticking to more natural things. The only mechanical things I can run are ovens, freezers, TVs and lamps. Anything else will either be destroyed or somehow, someway become a weapon of mass destruction."

"Don't I know that…" Aeris grumbled and glared at Naruto after recalling a certain event. "Mom is still trying to figure out how you managed to cause the shower to suddenly turn into a rocket, blast out of our roof and than land in a house nearby and completely obliterate their home!"

"HEY! I paid for all the damages, fixed all the damages and replaced all their possessions while giving them a little extra money for the inconvenience!" Naruto heatedly shot back for he righted what he had accidentally done.

How was he suppose to know a water jutsu to try and clean out the pipes was going to do that? It just didn't seem physically possible!

"Excuse me you two, but this can wait." Tifa twitched and had to wonder just how Naruto was able to turn a bath tub into a rocket. "We need to get to the strut and fast. And unless you have any ideas how to get there quickly I suggest you keep your adventures to yourself right now!"

"Alright, alright… Sheesh." Naruto sighed for his fun had been taken away, trying to liven everyone's moods a little and lift their spirits before they made it to the struts.

Sniffing the air as Cloud moved yet another train out of the way, this time a little more successfully, Naruto's eyes narrowed and growled deeply in his throat catching the attention of the two women in the vicinity. "There's blood in the air… And I hear gunshots in the distance. Stand by that train; I'm cutting us a path through!"

Moving his hands to his stomach, Naruto closed his eyes in concentration. He was looking for what he knew the orb to possess. Whether or not Kyuubi was within it or not, its power was within the materia and he could still draw upon it. But unlike before he was no longer able to draw upon it at will. It took more effort to bring it out.

However in this situation, it was not an option. They had to get there quickly and Kyuubi's power could make them a path.

Opening his eyes, he narrowed his eyes seeing Aeris and Tifa had not moved yet and Cloud was looking at him mysteriously. Growling once more, this time far deeper as a red shine began to surround him, he warned them once more. "Get behind that train or you'll be torn to shreds! I cannot control this like I use to!"

Seeing the red glow within his eyes, Cloud immediately knew whatever it was his fellow blonde was doing was not natural. His eyes now held the same kind of glint as other SOLDIERs and to make matters worse he could literally feel the raw amount of power that was being drawn upon.

He didn't want to be in front of what the self proclaimed ninja was about to unleash.

"Aeris, Tifa… Do as he says. Whatever this is it is going to be big." Cloud calmly led them from Naruto as the red energy around him began to pick up and start to tear away the earth around him.

His eyes narrowed at seeing this. So much power was being drawn upon… Some much that it didn't seem natural. Sure, SOLDIER's power wasn't exactly natural either for they were infused with Mako energy but this…

This power had a malevolent touch to it like he had never felt until Naruto handed him his crimson materia.

Holding his hands before him, small orbs of black and white chakra were drawn to the palm of his hand. He had to make a mental note to thank Kirabi in the after life for actually going out of his way to explain how to perform with the exact percentage of yin and yang chakra. Because now he could not just go on by feel as the fox's chakra was no longer his own and it was harder to gauge.

Hitting the magic number in his head, a ball of pure chakra condensed in his hands before he thrusted it forward and released the blast. "BIJUU DAMA!"

There was only a flash of red for those that could see. It was quickly covered by smoky debris while shrapnel flew through the air at accelerated speeds enough to pierce into other trains, shatter any windows on contract and cut through flesh with deadly ease.

Luckily no one was hit from the shrapnel and the smoke finally began to clear. However they were left in awe from the sheer devastation that was left from the blast.

A massive crater extended through almost the entire train graveyard from the point where Naruto had released the attack. Everything that was in the way had either been completely obliterated or shredded to the point it was no longer recognizable.

Falling onto his knees, drawing everyone's attention towards him, Naruto panted heavily while his body screamed at him. This was the first time he had used the Bijuu Bomb to this level without having a shell of the demon's chakra before. And to say he used four tails worth to create this path…

And this time he wasn't immune to the shrapnel that tore through him. Luckily since he was from the origin of the attack most shrapnel was blown away from him but a few made it his direction and sliced into his flesh. He was counting his lucky stars there was no serious injury and they were all just flesh wounds.

Before he knew it, he felt himself being lifted up and over to the train car before propped up. Looking at the three, who now looked at him with some worry, Naruto shook his head. "Don't worry about me… That was the first time I used it to that level before but I'll be okay. I heal quickly and just need some rest."

"Naruto… You're bleeding extensively!" Aeris worriedly yelled at him and tried to use some of her magic to heal the wounds before her eyes widened at what she saw. "No… No…"

Gently looking down, Naruto had to sigh seeing some of the shrapnel had pierced into his chest, directly into his heart. 'That explains why I feel weaker than normal.'

Grabbing the metal slab, he ripped it out with a grunt. Labored breathing flowed as he leaned his head against the train. "Don't worry… My heart is on the right."

He had to lie. It was the only way he could calm Aeris down and convince her that he was fine. Besides this wasn't the first time his heart had been stabbed and wouldn't be the last. And even without the fox within his body nothing short of ripping his heart out or decapitating him would kill him.

That was the only time the orb every activated on its own. And it led him to believe that Kyuubi was sealed within and the demon's will refused to let his vessel pass on. Yet the question that bothered him still was why.

"Go on… Get to the strut and stop them." Naruto grunted out, his eyes liked daggers as he glared at him. "I've been hurt far worse than this so go! I'll be fine here."

Whether he wanted to or not, Cloud simply nodded. He couldn't say that Naruto was lying to them but it would be foolish to let what he did go in vain. Furthermore if he was going to make it the plate falling and crushing him would definitely put an end to him. "Aeris… Tifa… Let's go. If we don't stop the plate from falling…"

"Yeah… We'll do that first and come back and take you somewhere were you can heal from your wounds. Is that okay, Aeris?" Tifa sadly smiled but realized why Naruto had done what he had.

He had given them precious time to save as many lives as they could.

"But… Okay." Aeris gave in despite not wanting to leave Naruto alone in this condition before she gave him one last look. "Naruto… Promise me… Promise me that you'll be okay? …So you can continue to be my body guard."

"It's a promise of the lifetime." Naruto tiredly smiled at the girl, realizing what she was doing.

After all, his word was the one thing he never went back on and if he promised something, he did. He doubted death could stop him.

"Thank you… Cloud, Tifa… Let's go." Aeris spoke with a little more confidence than before and followed the down into the crater below, heading towards the strut.

But as they ran, Naruto sighed. He really wanted to take a nap and recover from his wounds but it seemed everything was forsaking him at the moment. So with a simple glance at the newcomer, he spoke in a sharp tone. "What do _**you **_want? Last time I checked we were enemies."

There was only a dark and foreboding chuckle as a dark figure slipped from the shadows and before Naruto.

* * *

"Do we have to do this? I thought violence on this scale…" A dark haired man tried to explain his view to his superior but was silenced by him shaking his head.

"I do abhor it… To an extent. I rather do things quietly and without notice. But this must be done, Reeves." The President of Shinra stated before turning his head to the other in the room. "How are the preparations going, Heidegger?"

The man known as Heidegger, wearing what seemed to be more appropriate for a general, simply grinned for he loved this entire situation. "The Turks are on it. It will only be a matter of time before the strut is destroyed and the plate collapses down onto their headquarters. That swine may be dirty… But he is useful."

Sighing, Reeves shook his head. "I have to go with this for how many of our workers they've killed but… I can't stand the pressure of doing this. There are so many things that can go wrong… Couldn't we have hired that assassin again? He could have had this taken care of before we had to resort to this!"

"Heh, he's been impeding us for a while now." Heidegger grumbled at the mention of the assassin. "He's been protecting that girl and has either out smarted the Turks and soldiers sent after them to escape or have badly injured them. I rather not have to resort to calling him right now… He's making my life hell at the moment."

"But it doesn't interfere with his current job!" Reeves exclaimed for he somewhat knew of the man on a personal level. "She isn't a part of the rebels from what we know and he despises senseless violence. It wouldn't be hard to convince him to take care of them…"

"There is no time for that now! If he would have at least listened to Tseng when he confronted him we wouldn't be in this mess but that is part of the past! We have to move on and use this to our advantage!" Heidegger yelled back before turning to the President. "If we are to place the blame on AVALANCHE…"

"Yes, I had already planned on that. I'll be sending in a rescue operation to try and save anyone caught in the rubble and report that the rebels were to blame." President Shinra commented before he turned to Reeves. "To wash your hands clean of this… Why don't you take a vacation and relax? It will do you well and you can clear your head."

Grimacing for a moment, Reeves simply nodded his head and left the room. However the moment he did, he went to his office and locked the door. Moving to his desk, he opened a secret compartment below it before pulling out a human shaped cat puppet. "Well… It seems like I'm going to be needing you soon… For only you can help settle my conscience and help me do the right thing."

"Isn't that right… Cait Sith?"

* * *

"Shit! They're fighting above!" Cloud cursed hearing the gun shots the moment they neared the pillar. "The Turks must already be here and seeing the amount of guards they have…"

"We're in for a tough fight." Tifa cracked her knuckles before glancing at Aeris, seeing her withdrawing her staff and preparing for combat. "You don't have to do…"

"Don't you start acting like Cloud!" Aeris cut Tifa off surprising the brunette at her sudden intensity. "I'm here and I'm going to stop now! What they are doing is wrong and I won't stand for it!"

Her conviction was all that was needed to be heard. Despite not wanting her to be there, putting her in even more danger, Cloud knew there was nothing he could say or do to stop her from coming. "Just keep safe… I don't want Naruto after my head for letting you get hurt or captured."

Running up the stairs leading up the strut, they came to a sudden stop as a man stumbled down the stairs before them and nearly fell from the stairs. Tifa quickly caught him and leaned him against the railing. "Wedge! Are you okay?"

"Damn Shinra…" Wedge coughed some blood and placed his hand over the bullet wounds in his sternum. "They're trying to take down the strut and kill everyone just to get us."

"Don't worry, we've got this Wedge. Let us handle this." Cloud commented before he drew forth his massive blade and placed it onto his shoulder. "We've sent out the evacuation order to everyone in the sector just in case."

"Really… I'm relieved. Barret is up top fighting them off… Go help him." Wedge gasped and wheezed, having a few bullets hitting his lungs. "And thanks… For remembering my name."

Tifa was shaking as Wedge coughed more blood and could see his eyes dilating. He was a good friend and there wasn't anything they could do… "Wedge… No…"

"It's too late Tifa… Just do what you've got to do." Wedge grimly smiled at the brunette using what little life he had left to speak. "We knew what could happen… And we still came here… This is for our planet… I'm proud to die for it."

Biting back her tears, Tifa nodded and turned her back hurriedly before rushing up the stairs, surprising both Cloud and Aeris. "Whoa! Tifa wait!"

Chasing after her, avoiding the aerial drones that the Shinra troops brought with them, Cloud and Aeris quickly caught her and with a single sword stroke destroyed the drone blocking her path. "Tifa… We're in this together."

"Right…" Tifa panted before looking up at the top of the stairs, trying to find out where Barret and the others were.

She quickly spotted an odd sight but before she could run over to it, Cloud beat her to the punch and knelt before the injured man with a grimace. "Biggs… You too?"

"Hey… I'm still alive here." Biggs growled out and raised his head to glare at Cloud. "Just because I look dead doesn't mean I'm quite there yet… They just shot my limbs and I can't move anymore. … So what are you doing here, SOLDIER? I thought you didn't care about the fate of this planet."

"I still don't." Cloud answered honestly for he wasn't the most concerned about what Shinra was doing to the planet. "But I'm beginning to find a reason to fight so stay here… They can't get away with this."

"Aeris? Can you heal him? He only has non lethal wounds." Tifa stated as she checked on her fellow comrade before turning to the Cetra.

Kneeling before Biggs soon as Cloud stepped away and moved to scout the next flight of stairs, Aeris nodded after a quick examination. "A little… My magic has been getting better but some of bullets didn't go through. I can't heal those over otherwise they'll have to be dug out."

"Hey, I'm not one to complain. If you can at least get me back to fighting shape we can deal with that later. Or at least be able to hold my gun and take care of anyone that tries to get up here to help those bastards." Biggs commented, feeling a little better that he might not be completely useless.

"Alright then… We'll be right back." Tifa relieved joined Cloud and moved further up and towards the top of the strut.

Letting her magic go to work, Aeris focused her attention solely on Biggs wounds. "I take care of your arms… But you'll need a doctor to fix your legs…"

"I know… I was lucky that I fell down here instead of falling off." Biggs panted for he was injured far more than what he let on. A few of the bullets had gone through his stomach and one even tore through his shin.

Still the magic seem to soothing his aches and pains to a dull thud. The wounds on his arm were slowly closing up and mending together once more. It was an odd sensation that one would think would be painful due to how fast it was happening. Yet it seemed the magic was designed to keep them from being discomforted any more than what they already were.

Biggs was glad for that.

"Well hello there… I didn't expect you to be here…" Aeris froze at the voice. She recognized that voice.

It was the man that tried to convince her mother to hand her over to him before the Turks were sent after her.

There was no time for her to react. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she slumped to the ground, almost right into Bigg's lap.

"You son of bitch!" Biggs roared and with enough of his arms' motion restored, he reached and grabbed his gun that laid nearby him.

Blood splattered onto the black suited man after a loud snap before he pulled back his pistol. "Foolish… This girl is ours now and without the assassin in sight."

Lifting Aeris under his arm pit, he slowly walked down the stairs as troops filed in behind him and rushed up to meet the last of the rebel faction before pulling out a cell phone. "Sir… We have her."

"No, he wasn't with her and she was with the rebel faction… Right away, we'll bring her back."

* * *

"Dammit!" Barret growled out seeing the helicopter pull off and was ready to run down to meet it only to see Cloud and Tifa run up. "What the… Da fuck are you two doing here? Never mind that! Their helicopter flew down below!"

"We saw it… What are they planning?" Tifa narrowed her eyes before turning to Barret. "How did you hear this was going on? I wouldn't think that guy would know that Shinra was planning on bringing down the strut."

"Damn lucky thing he did!" Barret responded heatedly before moving between Cloud and Tifa… Then cursed. "SON OF A… Reinforcements are coming!"

"What? Aeris down there?" Cloud yelled out and moved past Barret and down the stairs, stopping the charging Shinra soldiers.

Drawing his sword before him, Cloud's eyes narrowed and an unnatural glow pulsed within as Mako filled his being. "You are out of your league…"

Each quickly drew their guns but faster than they could even move, the ex-SOLDIER slipped by them with an extreme burst of speed. Blood sudden poured from wounds on their chests and back before they collapsed down on the ground. Those that weren't hit turned to fire at the SOLDIER, for he somehow slipped past them, but their target jumped above and let their bullets tear into their fellow troops.

Flipping in mid air, Cloud's landed with a crouch on the ceiling before pushing down and swinging his sword with a heavy heave into the metal platform and easily went through. Landing, he jumped back and past the troops before severing the other half of the platform, letting all those on it plummet to the platform below.

Avoiding a hail of bullets, Cloud made it back up to the top before grimacing. "They're too many! We need to find another way out!"

"What about Aeris? Are you seriously abandoning her?" Tifa was very upset for it was her idea to stay behind to heal Biggs and if they had made it this far…

That meant they had already caught her or worse.

"We don't have a choice right now otherwise I wouldn't even think about it! Besides they already have her! Look!" Cloud growled back before motioning to the helicopter that was rising above.

Within the helicopter, a tuff of pink could be seen along side what seemed to be a couple of individuals in black suits. The Turks had caught her.

"What the hell are you two babbling about?" Barret roared at them and was about to fire upon the helicopter, only for Cloud to grip his mechanized arm.

"Don't you dare!" Cloud hissed before his attention turned to the helicopter that now was hovering above them.

Stepping to the edge and gazing down at the last three members of AVALANCHE, Tseng simply smirked at them. "I guess I should be thanking you… For without you we would have never captured the girl."

"What do you want with her?" Cloud roared while his Mako glinted eyes pierced into Tseng's gaze. "She is of no use to you or Heidegger's plans! So just give her back!"

"I can't do that nor are you obliged to know what our plans are for her. Besides, you have more pressing issues to deal with." Tseng commented before pointing over strut. "We've set up the program before you even arrive… We were simply stalling you so you couldn't get out of here alive and tell others what really happened."

"Shit!" Barret roared and was ready to open fire but stopped himself remembering the girl on the helicopter and growled again. "You bastards! Yer gonna pay for this!"

"I doubt we will." Tseng popped his neck before looking down at them with a satisfied smirk. "But for delivering the girl to us I will leave you with a parting gift. Only a Shinra executive can disarm the bomb through the systems core. If any idiot bothers trying to disarm it manually it will blow."

"Better get moving if you want to live." Tseng gave them one last piece of advice before he moved back into the helicopter and shut the door.

They could do nothing more then watch as they made there escape.

Cloud loudly cursed and drove his sword into the platform below while Tifa quickly hurried to the computer, hoping they were lying and she would be able to disarm. "No… I can't stop this! We've got to get out of here! There is less than a minute left!"

"FUCK!" Cloud roared out, enraged at what had just happened before pull free his sword, ready to slice the damn computer in half and get the thing over with.

"Cloud no!" Tifa moved in front of him, knowing he was going to try and do. "You can't! We can still get out of here and save Aeris, alright! We can't do anything else but try to get out of here but once we do, we'll save her!"

Flinching, Cloud bit his lip and remembered Naruto was still below, safe from Shinra troops but in mortal danger from the plate. But remembering his condition and how bad he was injured from his own attack… "You're right… Let's find a way out of here and fast."

"YO!" Barret yelled out at Cloud and Tifa before shooting at something above.

With a clank of metal, a pulley wire fell from above and before it could swing away, Barret grabbed it. "Awright! This seems to be long enough and is connected to the plate! We can use this to get outta here! Get on my shoulders you two!"

Due to Barret's size and the severity of the situation, Cloud and Tifa couldn't argue and climbed onto his shoulders, holding on tightly. "This is gonna be a bumpy ride!"

And with that, he leapt of the platform and swung as far as the wire would take them just as explosions began to rip through the strut.

* * *

"I would think you would be happy to see me?" The dark figure spoke to Naruto in a mocking tone before gazing upon him with his crimson eyes. "After all, is that something to say to a dear friend?"

"The moment you killed Sakura you stop being my friend, Sasuke." Naruto growled out while trying to lift himself back onto his feet.

"Don't bother… You're too injured and I'm not here too kill you… At least not yet anyways." The Uchiha responded and flipped his hood over his head to reveal his startling youthful face. "There is no honor in killing you now and I'm not going to let you die unless it is by my hands."

"So what? You're going to save me in case the plate comes crashing down. That doesn't sound like something a heartless bastard like you would do." Naruto sarcastically responded as his blue eyes gazed into Sasuke's Mangekyou without fear.

"If I must, yes." Sasuke honestly replied before gazing over at the pillar in the distance. "You do know the Turks will capture that girl without you there, don't you? That fake SOLDIER isn't enough to keep them from taking her at his current strength. Plus the bomb has already been activated and no one but you and I could physically disarm it."

This time he was unable to bite back a growl. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at the injured blonde. "Oh, you were hoping that he would remember who he was and draw upon his real strength and not the strength of Jenova, weren't you? Too bad. He's too lost in his illusionary world for that to happen. Only someone like Ino could pull him out of it now."

"Dammit… How do you know of all of this? I thought I was the only true ninja in this world!" Naruto yelled at the Uchiha, whose smug grin did not fade.

"I have my sources." Sasuke fluidly responded without losing a beat. "And did you really think that Madara and I weren't brought here? That wormhole brought us all in the same place… Luckily Madara was severely weakened by it and I was able to kill him so neither of us have to worry about him any longer."

"So it is just you and I… Great, I saw that one coming a mile away." Naruto groaned and slammed his head into the train, hoping something would give way. "So what is it that you truly want Sasuke? Why have you been following me around but have done nothing against me this entire time?"

"I knew you weren't stupid… Well, no… That's not true. You're still a dead last." Sasuke grin further at Naruto's heated glare before he simply shrugged. "You know as well as I do where this is all leading to… And while I rather just kill you now… You are useful. I rather not have this mudball die on me while I'm still on it."

"So that's it, huh?" Naruto chuckled before he took his eyes from the Uchiha. "To think that we'd have to become allies once more… Pity. I rather shove a pike up your ass, cut off your head and use it to decorate my hat rack."

Sasuke simply raised an eyebrow at the blonde before a sinister smirk snuck back onto his face. "My… This world has brought your darker side out. Fifty years ago you could have never said such a thing."

"I was a kid then… What do you expect? I'm as old as the Sandaime now and understand the harshness of life… As do you my eternal friend." Naruto softly spoke in a dreary tone before his eyes began to droop.

Hearing a loud bang, Naruto sighed before he gazed at the Uchiha. "Knock me out please… I rather not have to live through the experience of you saving my sorry ass."

"My pleasure." Was the last thing he heard before his world blacked out.

* * *

**A/N**: Well, there is chapter three… And I'm surprised I was able to do this so quickly. If this keeps up I might have to exchange Way of the Jinchuuriki for this on my bi-monthly updates.

And yes, Sasuke killed Sakura. With the war raging on like it is in the manga, it is a possibility. Also, there is going to be a few changes about the war anyways. It is going by too quickly and while I can understand Kishimoto rushing through it, a war isn't something that is settled within a few days.

Also Reeves/Cait Sith will be making some early appearances for he is a rather important character in this. He also has some history with Naruto and that will be explained later on.

Naruto using the Bijuu Bomb to create a path and getting injured by it was to show he can't control Kyuubi's power like when it was sealed within him. He also doesn't get the protection Kyuubi also once granted him by turning into his four tail state before performing the said attack. However the fox has some influence still within the orb and can heal all of Naruto's wounds unless it is one of his two ways of death.

Sasuke isn't much easier to kill I might add but I will say that they can be killed by others on the planet. Sephiroth can sure as hell do it, Cloud at full strength and the list kind of goes on. Plus there might be a few surprises later on but we'll see. I'm keeping myself in the dark to an extent so that I won't loose insperation to continue writing this for I like things to stay a mystery, somewhat.

Now here is the next omake of mine. Hope you enjoy!

**Omake 3** - Did you do anything to me while I was unconscious?

"Hello Naruto... You've been asleep for quite a long time" Sasuke spoke with a devilish smirk on his face seeing Naruto was finally awake.

Realizing where he was, Naruto's eyes widened in horror. He was on a bed, a rather fluffy and pink one at that, with fluffy pillows in a rather small room only to see Sasuke sitting next him, without his shirt on, reading a book. "How do you feel?"

Jumping off the bed, looking at the Uchiha in horror, Naruto looked at himself to see that he was wearing only his boxers. Shuttering at what could have happened, he would have to remind himself to take a shower and choke himself to rid his mind of what could have happened. "Oh god..."

"What's wrong? You don't look so good." Sasuke looked up from his book and at Naruto, wondering what was wrong with the blonde.

"Did you do anything to me while I was unconscious?" Naruto growled out, ready to attack and kill the former Konoha ninja if he must. If he taken after his former master and done that to him...

Looking at Naruto with a raised eyebrow at first, wondering what he was talking about, Sasuke's eyes widened in realization before sputtering out. "What...? OH GOD NO!"

"Oh thank god... Wait! Does that mean I'm not good enough for the almighty Uchiha avenger?" Naruto felt realized at first before his eyes narrowed at the Uchiha.

"Okay... I'm going to be quite honest here... This sounds really gay." Sasuke responded with an annoyed tone which in turned left Naruto baffled at the situation before speaking again. "Not that there is anything wrong about being gay and all Naruto..."

"Oh fuck off. I thought you were the gay one!" Naruto growled out before noticing his stuff off to the side of the room and decided to get out of here before any more accusations could be thrown at him. "I'm going to take a shower... Where is the damn bathroom?"

"Just outside, the door facing this one." Sasuke responded before shrugging his shoulders, waiting till Naruto left the room to return reading to his book. "I'm the gay one... At least I read about sex. I'm not the one constantly surrounded by women but doing nothing with them... Anymore at least."

"Now what will Naruto do... Oh, a threesome with Kyuubi and Nibi! Interesting." Sasuke flipped the page of the Naruto Chronicles, enjoying the latest chapter to have come out.

**Omake 3 End**

…Not my best work again. ...And just on a side note, that chapter of the Naruto Chronicles has not come out yet but is getting close to its debut.

Well my faithful readers, let me know how you like the story so far and what you think of my omakes. If you spot any errors let me know by the way and if you have any questions, I'll get back to you.

Peace Out.


End file.
